Wilkes et al U.S. Pat. No. 3,897,018 discloses a module dispenser consisting of a stationary housing into which the modules are moved on conveyors. This arrangement has disadvantages, for instance, the substantial expense and power requirement of the module conveying system and the continuous exposure of the apparatus to weather conditions.